


Convergence

by Mesmeret



Series: Little Emperor [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Brat, Ben thinks Hux is a Sex Worker, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Eating, Debauchery, Eiffel Tower, Enthusiastic Consent, Extra Lube, First Time Blow Jobs, Gooey Lube, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Mistaken Identity, Other, Possessive Armitage Hux, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ben Solo, Top Ren Prime, Virgin Ben Solo, Yet Tender Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: This is set right after Ren Prime gets his scars. He takes Hux to a pleasure port for a much needed get away. Ben Solo just turned 19 and is determined to join the Knights of Ren. Ren turns him down but offers a night of pleasure. Ben Solo mistakes Hux as a sex worker but Hux rolls with it. Ben will grow to know who he really is.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren), Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Little Emperor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Convergence

Ben turned 19 officially while he was in the customs line to get into the pleasure port. He was buzzing off of the energy around him and the hopes that his intel was accurate. He tried to feel out for any other force sensitive and many beings turned towards his vicinity with mixed reactions. He ducked his head down and studied his boots intensely.   
An hour later, he was strolling the main boulevards trying to gauge where his hero was. A force sensitive in an intimidating helmet and all black outfit crossed the street and Ben followed. They noticed immediately and he grunted as they froze him as he was in mid step.   
'We're not interested in Jedi affairs.'  
Ben glared at the knight using his own voice in his head, 'Fuck the Jedi. I'm here to meet the Master.'  
The knight laughed inside his head and let him go. A husky voice spoke in Ben's head, 'Now I understand. He's down at saunas of Vez's.'  
Ben blinked and suddenly knew how to get there. He tried to thank the knight but they ducked into a cantina.  
  
Hux sighed as he ran his fingers over the reddened and charred scar tissue for the millionth time. The hot spring pool was only 8 ft in diameter and 5 ft deep. The ledge to sit on was just big enough for them if Hux curls up perpendicular on Ren's lap. The water isn't as hot as other pools since Ren's recent burns have made him more sensitive to temperature. Ren kissed his damp dark red hair, "It just looks bad, my sweet. The bacta tank did its job."  
"But it looks-"  
"Terrifying," Ren purred making Hux tremble against him. "I like it that way. Makes you look even more beautiful."  
"Oh, stop it," Hux blushes.  
"There, now you're as red as I am," Ren's smile is short lived as Hux pulls him into a kiss. They exchange nips and moans that turn into lazy presses of lips. No one was around the small cavern except for the skittering cave lizards and moths attracted to the glow lamps. So they could kiss and paw at each other with feeble attempts of prowess. They knew they could be formidable lovers, but Ren's last mission scared them deeply. Ren never wanted to admit it but Hux's ascerbic rant with stinging eyes led to Ren chartering a luxury cruiser and week long stay at Vez's.   
So they could have memories they won't ever regret.  
Ren certainly wasn't regretting how Hux stood up and floated a little in the milky mineral salt water. The stress of Ren's near death and Hux's recent promotion faded away revealing the young emperor to be.  
Ren smiled as Hux twirled in the water making himself dizzy. Hux slipped into the water and Ren pulled him out. Hux giggled as Ren positioned him into a curled up ball, trapped between his thighs. "I can't take you anywhere, my little emperor."  
Hux shivered from the manhandling and confinement, "You meanie."  
Ren runs his fingers along Hux's spine and scars. He speaks in Hux's head, 'Love you, too.'  
Hux whines softly and tilts his head for a kiss. It's far better than their previous ones.

A gasp that is neither their's fills the cave. Hux instinctively reaches for his knives but he's bare. And Ben Solo is gawking at his Ren. The brat is not going to get his man.  
Ren chuckles as he takes in his successor in the flesh. The boy is vicious and single minded in rejecting all but what he thinks represents the dark. Ren knows almost all of this is the machinations of Snoke. The untainted droplets of Ben Solo are a puddle of envy and lust for Ren and Hux. With Hux's reaction, Ren can't help but chuckle, "Calm down, my sweet. He's jealous of me."  
Hux relaxes a little but glares at Ben, "Really now?"  
Ben squares his shoulder and tries to school his face before Master Ren and his moon beam of a whore. Ben hoped he had enough credits to persuade the beauty for something.   
Ren arched a brow and whispers to Hux, not letting Ben respond to Hux's jab.  
Hux flushes as Ren shares Ben's assumption. Hux would love to rob the Golden Son of the Republic blind. It would be a great conquest.   
'Ruin him for any lover to come after you,' Ren adds. Hux's toes curl as he comes to a decision. He gets up and stretches as Ren speaks for them, "You're here for me. Explain."  
Ben watches the slender red head reveal bits of pink skin to only have it disappear in the milky water. He also notices Ren's gnarled torso and is deeply impressed. He blinks realizing he's expected to respond, "I wish to join the Knights."  
"No, you're not ready yet," Ren responds.  
Ben feels kicked with the rejection. The glow lamps flicker and the water froths with his rage.   
"Ben, you know it deep down inside. You aren't ready yet. There's more you need to observe on that side," Ren tries to keep his voice soft. He doesn't like how nervous Ben is making Hux feel. "But you may spend some time with me and my..."  
'Companion,' Hux offers.  
"Companion."  
Ben's rage is soothed with the offering. The room goes back to its previous serenity. Ben nods, "Yes, I am interested. How much?"  
Hux takes the step over to the side of the pool closest to Ben. He rests his elbows on the rim looking up at the young man, "What would you like?"  
Ben's eyes widen as Hux chews his lower lip with an arched brow. From Ben's perspective, it nearly looks like Hux mere inches from his crotch. Ben shudders as Ren cuts in, "He's quite talented, worth all my credits. Nothing gets him hotter than being played with by the force. Are you capable of doing that without leaving him bruised? I have him for the next couple of days and want to get my money's worth."  
Ben nods dumbly, "Y-yes, I can."  
Hux steps back to the center of the pool, "Prove it."  
Ben shoots his hand out impulsively and Hux pops up from the water but wavers a bit in the air unsteadily. Ben wasn't anticipating seeing bare flesh with faint tan lines of a thong. With a frown, he carefully moves the man to him. Hux sighs as his feet stabilize on the stone floor. Ben is a smidge taller than him but will probably grow some more. Hux gives a little giggle just to see Ben's comical reaction. Tentative paws ghost Hux's skin but don't touch.  
Hux sighs with a pout and playfully tug on Ben's tunic, "I want to see you."  
Ben nearly elbows him as he frantically undresses. Ren muffles his laugh as he hears Hux cusses Ben out in his head. Ren doesn't care if this is Ben's first time but Hux is salivating at the thought of it so Ren plays into it.   
"Do you even know what to do with your dick?" Ren asks with a sigh.  
Ben glares at him, "Of course I do."  
"Show me," Hux and Ren order at once.  
Ben shakily guides Hux down to his knees with the force. Hux huffs as Ben rubs his tip against Hux's cheeks before pressing it against Hux's mouth. Hux looks up at him nearly crosseyed as he noisily sucks down as much as he can. Ben thrusts with a gasp and Hux takes it with ease, figuring he'd be sucking off a wild tauntaun from the get go. Hux was impressed that Ben composed himself after a few manic thrusts. The grip on Hux's skull was tight but not guiding. Ben's taste was surprisingly pleasant compared to Hux's previous dalliances with younger men. A subtle bitterness with a tang that made him tease drop after drop of precum out of Ben.  
Ren sighed, he had enough watching. He got up on the ledge and stepped out of the pool. He smirked as Ben openly stared at his manhood. Ren was wearing nothing like Hux. Ben gasped as Ren moved his hands away from Hux's head. Ren just carded his fingers through Hux's drying hair. His lover moaned sweetly causing Ben to whine.  
"Hux, how's your ass feeling?" Ren asks gently. "Does it ache for some big cock?"  
Ben curses pulling away and squeezing his base hard. Hux pants openly with drool dangling from his lip and chin. He swallows and nods, "Yeah, I want you two to touch tips inside of me."  
Ren growls while Ben lets out a timid "You've got to be kidding me."  
Ren pats Hux's cheek, "Show the boy what he gets tonight."  
Hux kisses Ren's fingers before turning around and spreading his cheeks. Ben frowns at the odd curve of metal blocking Hux's anus. He jolts a little as he watches Ren pull on the metal until Hux's body lets it go with a pop. A creamy substance drools out of Hux's hole and Ben can't help but assume what it is. He groans and leans into Ren as the older man takes the leaking fluid and coats Ben's shaft with it. Hux shifts so Ren can comfortably be at his front while Ben guides himself into Hux. Hux whines against Ren's thigh as Ben stretches him. Ren pets Hux's cheek, "Is he bigger than me?"  
Hux looks up at him with a slight pinch of confusion before groaning as the last two inches force themselves inside of him. "Yesss, he's so big."  
"Can you even clench around him?"  
Ben grunts as Hux tightens around him. Ren chuckles, "Yeah, that's an ass that makes anyone bow down."  
Hux nips at Ren's thigh before opening his mouth to hold out his tongue. Ren arches a brow, "You know what to do."  
Hux holds onto Ren's hips and moans hungrily taking him in to just the back of his tongue.   
Ben watched intensely, forgetting that he was supposed to be thrusting. Ren and Hux mentally agreed that it was cute. Ben jolted at the whispered thought. He followed it and found only gray mists. He tried to press further into Hux's mind but was frozen by Ren. "Well, good to know that when you get horny, you don't get too stupid."  
"W-who are you?" Ben asks Hux when he can. Hux groans as Ben pulls him off of Ren's cock. Hux clenches around him and swivels his hips, "I'm whatever you want me to be?"  
Ben growls bringing a hand around Hux's throat and snaps his hips, "I want you to tell me the truth. No one does that technique unless they're trained."  
Hux bats his eyelash and speaks with a rasp, "I'm gifted in many things."  
Ben chokes as Hux arches his arms behind him and uses his shoulder blade and hands to choke Ben. Ren tuts under his breath pulling them apart with the force, "Behave."  
Hux pouts at Ren while Ben coughs, catching his breath. Ren kisses Hux with a gentle possession, "Promise me that you will just bend over pretty and take our cocks until we cum?"  
Hux can't help the tremble from Ren's words. He gives a shy nod, "Yes, Ren."  
Ren smirks and guides Hux into position, "I'll keep you safe. Ben, proceed."  
Ben cautiously steps up and slips back in with more ease this time despite less lube. Hux whines and Ren sighs grabbing the bottle from the hidden alcove. He tosses it to Ben, "Pour some straight into his hole."  
Hux moans loudly as the cool goo slowly sinks inside of him. Ren chuckles as Ben used way too much. It will be fun to watch the brat figure it out.  
Ren guides himself into Hux's mouth. Hux mewls in bliss as Ben thrusts hard and messily. The noises from Hux are vulgar and Ren loves it. He studies Ben's face and he seems to love it too. He watches his dick go in and out with gooey strands stretching between his hips and Hux's ass. His hands are nearly as big as Hux's waist. Ren finds it to be too much and takes them off of Hux. Ben looks at him in confusion and gasps as Ren leans forward to kiss him gently on the lips. A peck, really. But Ben acts like he got a tongue down his throat.   
It was his first kiss.  
Ren shook his head before whispering, "Kiss me."  
Ben swallows nervously and leans forward more, nearly suffocating Hux on Ren's cock. Ren pulls his hips back just enough for Hux to gasp for air around his tip. The sudden rushes of hot cold air help ground him for the sweetest filthy kiss he's had in years. Ben's lips were thick with just slight texture. He panted against Ren with tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Ren squeezed his hands, "Aw, you're tender under all of that. Try to keep it that way."  
Ben frowns at Ren's words but gets distracted as Ren lets go of his hands to tease Ben's nipples. Ren stepped back slightly so Hux could comfortly bob his head. Ben arched his chest out as Ren tugged. Hux screamed on Ren's dick as Ben jackhammered his hips through his orgasm. Ren watched and relished in the raw frisson emanating from Ben. With Hux's grazing of teeth, Ren followed suit and came. Hux pull back so he got a mouthful.   
Ren caressed his full cheek, "Do what you please, darling."  
Hux stands up with a sway and faces Ben. Ben arches a brow and grunts as Hux pulls him into a brutal kiss. Ren's cum drips down their chins and Hux laps it up from Ben's and pushes it into his mouth. Ben clings to Hux and frantically moves his hands around Hux's frame. Ren chuckled recognizing what Ben was doing, "Aw, he's mapping your body so he can fuck you when he's all alone."  
Hux bites Ben's lower lip, "Oh? Then I'll help him out."  
Ben grunts and nearly bites his tongue as Hux sweeps his feet out from under him. His knees ache against the stone and pouts up at Hux, "That was unnecessary-"  
Hux thrusts into his mouth uncaring for Ben's comfort. He wanted Ben to think of this moment for years to come. Ben taking his cock as his ass leaks with excessive lube and cum. Wants Ben to think of Hux in pleasure and then see the Hux of the First Order. See how Hux can be both with no issue. While Ben was clearly in turmoil and unsure of which side he should be on.  
Soon Ben will realize he should be on Hux's side, just like Ben's predecessor.   
Ben gags and cries around Hux's cock but with shakey hands, pulls him closer. Hux can't help rambling praise as his balls tighten. Hux will take everything of Ben. By himself or his proxies. He looks down at watery amber eyes and smirks knowing Ben heard his monologue loud and clear.   
'Anything to say?'  
Ben closes his eyes as an epiphany washes over him.   
Snoke was what he needed to get here, nothing more.  
Ren chuckled and interjected, 'The old spook still has use, but yes. You see your path clearly, Kylo.'  
"Kylo," Hux can't help but taste the name on his lips. "Kylo Ren."  
Ben jolts and nurses on Hux's cock with an unfathomable desperation. His mind freed from the burden of influences. He feels seen. Appreciated.  
Hux screeches as he feels too many sensations at once. He's felt enough of Ren's orgasms to recognize Ben/Kylo was projecting. Hux's vision whited out as he pulsed down Kylo's throat. He nearly passed out but Ren came up from behind to hold him. Ren kissed his neck gently as Ben leaned back on his fists panting for air while savoring the mix of Hux and Ren on his palate. He felt envy bubble up for a moment at the tenderness before him but oddly knew his time will come.  
Ren looked down at him, "Do you have a room?"  
Ben shakes his head, throat too sore to speak. Head too floaty to project.  
Ren chuckles and whispers to Hux, "Think he'll fit at the foot of the bed?"  
Hux gives a sleep nod and mumbles, "Wanna be sammiched."  
Ren chuckles, "You heard our emperor. Follow us."  
End


End file.
